


Queen of the Track

by Author_25



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25
Summary: Story for Women's' International Day





	Queen of the Track

Speed, energetic, beautiful, determined...these are some of the keywords that best describe Carla Veloso. Even though she isn't the only female in McQueen's event, she is the only female racer. This never really bothered her as racing series in general were known to be dominated by the opposite gender. But this isn't to say that female competitors weren't respected, far from it, but there was known to be one who wasn't so nice...

The sun had reached its highest point in the sky as Carla came to a stop at the four-way interesion in town. As she was waiting for the green light, she could hear Francesco and Lightning talking in Flo's. Although their friendship had improved since they first met, the two were known to have the occasional argument.  
"Francesco can-a 'gree that meeting fans is-a great, but shooting out autographs at-a 300 km/h is even better. This is-a why Francesco has a lot of fans & why he-a is the best racer."  
"Even though you can't turn on dirt..."  
"Who-a needs to turn on dirt when Francesco wins so many trophies, on asphalt."  
"Not as many as me though...I'm a five time Piston Cup champion."  
"You turn left for 300 laps, it isn't that-a hard."  
Carla didn't really listen to the rest of the argument, she was lost in thought. Ever since her first season, she never thought about winning one, she just wanted to show what female can do. 

"I don't know, I feel like this room needs a bit more colour." Sebastian said to his wife. "What do you think?"  
"You and the other cars sleep outside, why does this room bother you so much?"  
Before Sebastian could reply, Carla drove up.  
"Oh, guten tag Carla."  
"Afternoon Franziska, Max. Can I ask you something Max?"  
"Fire away."  
"Well, when you race, do you do it for respect or to win a trophy?"  
Sebastian paused for a few seconds, considering his next words carefully.  
"Huh...I guess I never thought about it. I suppose I race because I enjoy it. Why do you ask?"  
"It was something I overheard Francesco & McQueen discussing."  
"I see...well, which do you race for?"  
"Respect really. But after hearing what they were talking about, I don't know if I chose respect because I couldn't win a trophy or if I really do race for respect."  
"You do have a point."  
At that moment, Boost arrived.  
"Yo Carla. I'm pumped right now & I want to win again! You up for a race?"  
"I suppose I could...need to clear my mind."  
"Why? Some-car bothering you, 'cuz us tuners could teach this guy some manners."  
"Who's going to teach you then?" Franziska thought.  
"No car's bothering me, just being thinking quite a bit."  
"Well, don't think too much. I want my third win to be a challenge, ya dig?"

McQueen send out online message about Boost's & Carla's race & fans rolled into the stands. DJ, Wingo 7 Snot Rod chuckled quietly. What happened next, no car really knows. Perhaps Boost wasn't paying attention...or perhaps karma came to bring Boost back down to Earth. Whatever the reason was, Carla set off and Boost's engine stalled. By the time Boost's engine started again, Carla was out of the chicane & onto to the first stunt. Determined to catch Carla, he wasn't paying attention and hit himself off the walls of the corners and fell back down the rock face of the cliffhanger. Carla was now further into the lead & was unaware of Boost's mistakes. Carla roared up and down the steephill and then stormed through the barrier turn. Boost then started to get into the groove and made no more mistakes, until he hit the heavy steel barrier, stopping him instantly. The barrier went up and he got under way again. But Carla had already crossed the line and it felt like 30 minutes later by the time Boost crossed the line.  
"I know you told me not to make it an easy win for you but I wasn't expecting you to make it easy for me." Carla teased.  
"Yeah, whatever."

"What the hell was that? You managed to beat Miguel and Pyotr but not Carla?" DJ was quite annoyed at Boost.  
"I don't know if you noticed Dip Joint, but Carla is one of the top three best racers from the W.G.P.!  
"Well then, it's about time you watched and learn." Wingo drove up alongside Carla who was getting some more fuel. "Nice racing Carla."  
"Oh, thanks Wingo."  
"What do you say we have a race. I won't go easy on you, ya feel me?"  
"Um...ok Wingo."  
"Awesome, let's go."  
Wingo was right, he put up a good run but not good enough. Why wasn't it good enough, I hear you asking? Because Wingo wanted to stay behind Carla to draft her, unfortunately, Carla's top speed was higher and as such, he was too far for it too work. Unlike Boost, which took him 5 minutes to finish, it took Wingo around a minute or so.  
"What did you tell me?" Boost asked, cheekily. "I did a whole lot of watching and even a whole lot more of..."  
"Boost...so help me, if you finish that sentence..."  
DJ rolled his eyes as Wingo and Boost continued arguing as he rolled over to Carla.  
"Wingo did make it challenging." Carla told Todd. "Wish he made it a lot more challenging."  
"Well, I can do that." DJ smirked.  
At first, it looked like DJ was going to win. Thanks to his lighter body and his much quicker launch, compared to Carla, he got up to speed quicker and stayed in the lead but with Carla's top speed, she overtook him on the steep hill and beat him to the line.

Once the race was over, it was Carla's turn to challenge some-car.  
"I'm guessing you want to race next?"  
Snot Rod then sneezed.  
"I thought so...let's go."

Carla rolled up to the line, even though she knew she knew she was going to win, she didn't show it. Snot Rod didn't want to lose, especially to the car that had beaten the others. Determinant not to lose, he took off into the lead, leaving Carla behind him. He managed to keep the lead until he saw Carla behind him. His only chance to keep the lead to drift through the corners. This tactic worked really well, until the final chicane. The wall hit the left side of his rear bumper and caused him to spin. He managed to save it but the spin slowed him down and Carla took the lead. The flag dropped and Carla took the win.  
"Now that was a challenge!" She exclaimed happily.

The races died down and Carla was having her tires changed when a pink and red kid cars rolled up.  
"Hello Miss Veloso." Smiled the red one. "Can we have a selfie with you?"  
"Oh, how can I say no." The two smiles grew and the two drove on either side, with their mother holding the phone. The camera flashed and the two became very giddy. The then hugged Carla and the two drove off with their mother. Carla was lost in thought, until Sebastian drove up.  
"What are you thinking about now?  
"I think it's save to say, I didn't chose respect because I couldn't win trophies...I race for respect."  
The two began to drive back to Radiator Springs. "Besides, as a friend told me, they are just empty cups."


End file.
